The Power of Four
by k9marauder
Summary: 6th year Harry finds family long thought dead The war is in full swing Harry takes charge Vampires, Dragons, Werewolves, Werecats, Mages, elfs and more not to mention the School Foundedrs biggest secret HPOC,GWOC,DMOC,HGRW,NLOC, Rated for Language WIP
1. Chapter 1: Rash Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling, a few are my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Was Titled: **Harry Potter and the School Founders

**A Big thanks to MistyMossFlower for betaing this chapter;P**

**The Power of Four: Chapter 1: Rash Decisions**

A young couple stood in the doorway of the nursery in their home watching what lay inside sleeping peacefully. There was a dull thud downstairs. "I'll go check. It's probably just that damn cat again," the young man groaned to his wife.

"James, be nice you know Harry loves her." she scolded him.

He waved his hand in the air as he walked away to show he would be nice. Lily leaned back against the door and smiled. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" James bellowed. Lily's heart froze. She ran to the stairs but stopped horrified of the scene at the bottom. Six Death Eaters had James Surrounded with their wands trained on him. However, James stared straight past them to the figure standing by the door. James raised his wand and yelled, "GET OUT!!" even fiercer than the first time.

"Do not tell me what to do boy!" Voldemort hissed.

James glanced up the stairs; upon finding Lily there he mouthed, "Go," before turning back to Voldemort. Lily ran back to the nursery. She locked the door and with wand in hand stood in front of the large crib. There were a few deafening crashes from downstairs causing the whole house to shake. She heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The door burst open, the lock and the wards had done nothing. Voldemort and three Death Eaters stepped in. Two Death Eaters were holding up an unconscious James.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

Miles away and years later a fifteen-year-old boy woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, but was shivering and shaking uncontrollably. He put on his glasses finally recognizing where he was. Absent-mindedly rubbing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, with a shaking hand, he tried to remember why he woke up. Then it hit him like a freight train, Voldemort. He thought a little harder than in sudden realization he whispered "Lestrange….and….Lucius…….and…and…..Snape" to the darkness. Harry Potter jumped out of bed grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and Firebolt. Harry scrawled a quick note on a scrap peace of parchment before flying off into the night.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

Ron woke up early bursting with excitement. Harry and Hermione were going to come over today. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs, almost running Ginny over in the process. Ignoring her angry protests, he quickly ran to the kitchen. Before he got there, he found himself lying on the floor out of breath. Fred and George did a high five before they burst out laughing. "Dammit do you always have to do that." Ron shouted as he got up.

"You're the one not watching if there are ropes in your way as you run through the House." Fred said turning serious.

"They were invisible!!" Ron half shouted, half whined.

"A minor inconvenience," George said dismissively.

"You shouldn't even be running through the house in the first place," Fred scolded.

"You deserved it. You almost killed me back there," Ginny put in.

Ron looked around pissed, but helpless.

"Breakfast!!" came Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice from the kitchen.

"Good, we're starving," the twins shouted back in unison. The four youngest Weasley's sat down at the table and started eating. Ron finished quickly then sat fidgeting in his chair.

"Stop that; they'll be here soon enough." Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron. There was a sharp knock on the door; Mrs. Weasley opened the door, wand in hand. "Bill, Charlie, you know you don't have to knock", Mrs. Weasley said ushering them to the table.

"I thought you were on a mission for the order," Mr. Weasley alleged over _The Daily Prophet_.

"We're done; actually we're here on order business," Bill informed his father, bringing a plate closer.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley set the paper down.

"Dumbledore doesn't think it wise to go to headquarters this summer. He thinks it would be bad for Harry." At Charlie's words, the table was quiet. "He wants to set up a watch with the Order members and for me and Bill to stay here. After all, this place is almost as safe," Charlie finished.

"That will be perfect. The party will be much more enjoyable," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Of course a lot will have to be done…," She trailed off.

"Can we go yet?" Ron was getting impatient.

"Hey, would you two mind taking Ron to pick up Harry. Hermione's parents are dropping her off." Mr. Weasley pointed at Bill and Charlie.

"Sure, where's the car." Bill stood up getting ready to leave.

"Out front," Mr. Weasley pointed nonchalantly at the front door.

"Let's go then." Charlie grabbed the keys from the counter. Ron practically ran to the car. The car rumbled to life and they were off.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

Hermione was running around her room franticly making sure she had everything. She looked at her trunk, everything was neatly stacked inside. She then turned back to her room, to find that it was almost bare, it didn't even feel like it was hers anymore. She was more comfortable at the dorm, in Hogwarts, or even Ginny's room felt more like home. Then a wave of guiltiness passed over, ever since finding out that she was a witch she hadn't spent very much time at home.

"You ready yet, we've got to get going," her dad's voice came from downstairs.

"Yeah, just one more minute," she hollered back. She dragged her trunk to the top of the stairs, where her dad met her. They each grabbed an end and headed for their car that was parked in the driveway. They were about to put the trunk in the car when a Black sedan came to a screeching halt in front of the house.

"What the …," her dad was confused and started walking to the car. A tall redheaded teenage boy stepped out.

"Ron, I thought…," Hermione stopped when she saw the worried look in his eyes.

Ron walked right past Mr. Granger straight to Hermione. "Harry's missing," Ron handed her a small scrap of parchment.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

Dumbledore sat at his desk in Hogwarts looking at a small piece of parchment. Harry had done what Dumbledore feared the most. He went after Voldemort on his own, most likely in the wrong state of mind and without a plan. Dumbledore and the Order had been looking for Harry since early that morning; it was now almost midnight. He sighed heavily and tried to think where Harry was; hell, at this point he would have settled for Voldemort's position. He was absently stroking Fawkes when the door flew open.

Snape slammed the door shut and put at least eight locking spells on it. Dumbledore looked inquisitively at the frazzled, beaten state of Snape. "I found Harry, and he's not happy," Snape notified Dumbledore, before he ducked behind him.

Dumbledore stared at Snape crouching behind him then at the door, confused. "What is going…?" However, Dumbledore was cut off by a loud humming. The door began to shake causing Dumbledore's attention to turn to it. Then the door shattered into large chunks, regardless of the spells on it.

Harry calmly walked through the wreckage clearly pissed. "Won't you come out and play Severus, it will be fun," Harry's voice was high and evil.

This deeply concerned Dumbledore had Harry's breaking point come after all these years. Dumbledore slowly stood and spoke in his cool, calm voice, "Harry please calm…" He was cut off again as his large desk shattered; Dumbledore did not move.

"I know your there," Harry spoke in the same voice.

Dumbledore grew stony and grim, a sight that stopped every wizard in their tracks, even Voldemort, but not Harry, not this time. "Harry! It is not his fault that Sirius is dead," Dumbledore said commandingly.

Harry's eyes turned back to their normal green, not the dangerous fluorescent green they were moments before. His hair and clothes were even more messed up than usual, but his face also softened for a second, sadness evident in his eyes. Seeing this made Dumbledore sigh to himself, not all was lost the Harry he knew was still there. "Your right that was my fault, he is responsible for my parents' deaths," Harry said in a voice like a small child, but then his evil demeanor returned.

"Voldemort killed your parents, not…."

"That bastard was there; THEY WILL ALL PAY!" Harry's voice went low and menacing. Magic began to twist around Harry, moving his robes slightly, and his eyes glowed with even more hatred.

Dumbledore's and Harry's eyes met for a moment, Dumbledore found hatred fiercer and more pure than anything Voldemort could ever have, but there was something hidden behind it. Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered, "Stupefy" the red jet hit Harry in the chest making him fly back a few feet, before falling to the ground. Not even turning around Dumbledore asked Snape, "What happened?"

Snape sat quiet thinking it over while watching Harry in the doorway. Dumbledore turned around to see why Snape wasn't answering. Snape looked up at Dumbledore, before collapsing himself. Dumbledore looked at his office that had chunks off wood scattered everywhere, then his eyes fell on the stunned body of Harry Potter, "Tom, Merlin help you when he decides it's your time…."

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

Harry slowly woke up. He had a throbbing headache and was very confused. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. But why? He looked around with blurry vision. He saw a few figures standing around the bed across from him, which had the curtains pulled. He noticed two sleeping figures in the bed next to him. Then he noticed the tall, old figure sitting next to him. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The old wizard handed Harry his black-framed glasses, but said nothing. Harry subsequently saw Dumbledore clearly; he did not have his usual calm cheery demeanor. Instead, his face was stern and stony. "You should not have run away. It is not safe, especially for you."

"That's just it. I'm sick of always being cooped up, not being able to do what I want. It's bullshit," Harry fumed, ignoring Dumbledore's stern disappointed gaze.

"Harry, please, calm down," Hermione pleaded while grabbing his arm.

"NO! Just because of that psychotic bastard, I'm such a fucking danger, you shouldn't even be near me…it…it...it's not safe for you," Harry shouted at her.

"Harry, don't say that," Hermione choked through tears.

"Mione you know you and Ron are the best friends I've ever had and that's why I must leave," Harry said in a softer voice.

"Harry you thick headed jackass, you don't understand," Ron almost shouted.

"Yes I do, more than anyone else ever could," Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, we are doing everything possible to ensure all of your safety," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Where the fuck were you at the Tri-wizard Tournament, a fucking Death Eater was at Hogwarts the entire damn year, right under your old crooked nose. Cedric died because you didn't see it." Harry was getting angrier by the second. "My parents are dead, Sirius is dead, and countless other people are dead because of me. So fuck the Orders slow asses. It's my life, and I'm not going to sit around and watch everyone around me die. Now get out of my way," Harry's voice was low and commanding. His hospital gown stirred slightly as he stood defiantly in front of Dumbledore.

"You are not ready Harry, you are only fifteen," Dumbledore didn't budge.

"I'm aware of that, now let me go," Harry said through gritted teeth; his gown began to move more fiercely.

"I cannot let you do this; it is for your own safety." Dumbledore stood like a rock barrier in front of Harry.

"Safety? Fuck my safety, worry about theirs." Harry waved an arm in the direction of his friends, but stared straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes, his eyes fluorescent and dangerous. "Fine, if you won't get out of my way I'll find another." Harry turned around, but was met by Moody and Remus.

"Harry, this is for your own good," Remus said with an authoritative voice, but a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry's heart dropped when he saw Remus, he remembered the night he found out Sirius was innocent. "Remus I must do this," Harry said quietly.

"This is not what they died for," Remus' voice was gentle.

"No... they died for me and now I will die for my friends, instead of watching anyone else die; now let me go do what I have to," Harry said, his face growing stern and unreadable.

"There are better ways," Remus pleaded.

"They are too slow," Harry stated simply, and vanished.

"Stop right there Potter!" a stern cold voice bellowed.

Harry reappeared at the doorway, in pitch-black robes. He stood stock-still staring into the mirror that hung beside the door. At the sight of the figure in the mirror, his eyes started to glow an even more poisonous green. His robes started to twist around him more violently; then with a deafening clap, the mirror was replaced by a black curtain. The only thing that even came close to its emptiness was the veil at the ministry. Harry turned on his heel to look at the figure. "Snape," Harry said his voice like ice.

"Very observant, Potter," Snape sneered, his left arm was bandaged, as was his chest.

"I was just going to find you and all your Death Eater buddies," Harry's voice seemed almost as cold as a dementor's breath.

"You should know I will never, nor can I ever go to any of them again, even for The Order," Snape yelled, anger flashing across his black eyes along with something undefined. He secretly gripped his wand.

Harry laughed hollowly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, but now you must die." Harry threw a black jet from his wand at Snape, it was met by a chorus of other spells; they exploded in the middle of the room, knocking everyone, except Dumbledore and Harry, over.

"This is not you Harry," Ron said as he pushed himself up.

Harry looked at him; all the coldness left him, he was helpless and seemed like a small child. "I'm doing this for you," he said, and collapsed.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Hermione yelled at the silent room. Remus had laid Harry back on his bed and Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him again.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to Harry?" Ron agreed.

"I think we would all like to know that," Remus put in.

"This is not good," Moody grumbled from by the doorway. The room went quiet, all attention on Moody. "I believe young Mr. Potter has gone dark." He continued.

"That's not true!" Hermione screamed through her tears. "It can't be," she added in a whisper.

"How else do you explain this?" Moody pointed at the small black curtain that replaced the mirror. Everyone stared at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Remus asked uncertain and scared.

"I believe so." Dumbledore said with worry in his eyes. "We should continue this discussion elsewhere." He motioned towards the door.

"What about the boy?" Moody looked at Harry suspiciously.

"He should be asleep for about another ten hours or so. We should go to my office." Dumbledore ushered them out the door. Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder as they left. He didn't say anything, just obediently followed the others, mind reeling.

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

The small group sat in Dumbledore's office. Remus was the one to break the silence, "What is happening to Harry?"

"I do not believe that we were dealing solely with Harry…"

"No shit!" Ron blurted out interrupting Dumbledore.

"However, before jumping to conclusions, I would like Severus to explain what happened from the time you found Harry to the time you showed up in my office," Dumbledore finished.

All attention turned to Snape, who was standing in the dark corner. "Actually Harry found me," Snape clarified. "I should start my story earlier in the day though …,"

_(flashback)_  
Snape woke up early in the morning. He was drinking tea in his small study when there was a swift knocking on the door. Snape opened the door to find Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello Severus." She brushed past him into his small house.

"And to what do I owe this visit," Snape greeted overly kind.

"Forget about false kindness it just aggravates me," she said waving a dismissive hand.

"I, Lord Voldemort's most faithful servant, have come to inform you that he wishes to see you."

"When and where?" Snape replied cool and calm.

"Today, here; so I suggest you do not leave. The consequences would be most severe, especially if you go running to Dumbledore." With that, she was gone.

'Well that was awkward,' Snape thought. Snape went back into his study, where he found a small piece of parchment on his desk it read:

Notice to all Order members Harry Potter is missing, must find him.

'Shit! Not now that stupid little bastard should just listen and stay put for once'. Snape thought as he watched the letter burst into flames.

There were several loud pops in the kitchen. Snape turned quickly, pulling out his wand. 'At least six people had apparated into his home,' he thought.

Six Death Eaters filed into the study followed by Voldemort. With a flick of Voldemort's wand Snape was disarmed and thrown painfully against the wall. "I am disappointed Severus, you showed such promise. You're pathetic; running to Dumbledore when things got a little rough." Voldemort gave another flick of his wand and Snape was chained against the wall. "You didn't think I knew? Everything I told you was intended to lead up to this point."

Snape's head felt like it was in a vise and what Voldemort had just said made him very scared and confused. A red jet soon hit him in the chest knocking him out.

"Snape, oh Severus…," a wicked voice called. Snape groaned. His head hurt like hell, he was chained to the wall, and someone he didn't recognize was after him.

A figure appeared in the doorway, "What the Hell Happened?" it yelled in a familiar voice.

Snape squinted, "Potter?"

"Yeah, Professor…"

"You shouldn't be here it's not safe. Why are you here?"

"Truth? To kill you, but I wanted it fair, unlike what you and your lot gave my parents." Harry was now trying to free Snape.

Snape shook his head to try and get rid of the confusion, "What?"

"I know you were involved in my parents' deaths." Harry was grim and depressed as he got one arm free. Snape rubbed his forehead and it all made sense. It was a trap.  
_(end flashback)_

**K9marauderK9marauderK9marauder**

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 1, my first chapter ever. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Summers End

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling, a few are my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :) 

**The Power of Four Chapter 2: Summers End**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry's. Ron was laying behind her in an exhausted sleep. It was about four in the morning. She hadn't even tried to sleep because she knew she couldn't; she had too much to think about. The ending of Snape's story was terrifying and awkward, but what troubled her even more were Dumbledore's reactions. When Snape finished his story Dumbledore thanked him then went directly to Harry. He then placed his wand on Harry's scar and muttered some old spell. When he was done he turned to the group. The familiar twinkle in his eyes was gone, and for the first time they showed how old he truly was. After wishing them all good night he left without another word on the subject. Hermione's attention was tore away from her thoughts as there was a soft moan from the bed next to her. Her eyes immediately shot to Harry, he was sweating and thrashing around violently. On impulse she went over to him, she sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Harry wake up it's just a nightmare." He was unaffected. She started to shake him and call his name. Ron was on Harry's other side trying to hold him down, so he wouldn't hurt himself or Hermione.

"N0!!!!" Harry yelled sitting bolt upright. He was shaking uncontrollably, and drenched in sweat. His eyes wide like a scared animal.

"Harry, are you alright." Hermione said in a voice that clearly demanded an answer. Ron wrapped a blanket around Harry, and held onto his shoulders, to try and stop his shaking.

Harry looked at both his friends, and then put his head in his hands. Ron felt him shake even harder as he heard Harry's sobs. "You shouldn't be here." Harry croaked.

"Harry, don't say that." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"NO, you are in great danger by being here…. everyone around me is." Harry said weekly.

"Harry! Every wizard is in danger, and don't think us being your friend puts us in anymore danger then we already are. My family consists of some of Dumbledore's most faithful supporters, and Mione is a muggle-born!" Ron burst out.

"You don't understand….. I don't know how much longer I can fight it." Harry said even weaker.

"Well let us understand, let us help you Harry. That's what friends are for." Hermione said with a hurt tone.

"Please…." Harry wrenched himself free of Ron and lay on his stomach, covered by the blanket. "Just go." The friends made no move to leave; just looked from Harry to each other, helpless.

**K9marauder**

Harry fell into a fitful sleep. His friends still sat on his bed, watching him; wanting to help. The door to the Hospital wing creaked open. A middle aged wizard came over to the three teenagers. "Hello, Professor Lupin." Ron and Hermione whispered.

Light grey eyes studied them, "Dumbledore wishes to see you." Lupin delivered his message with concern. The two young wizards looked at Harry. "He will be okay, he is a strong boy." Lupin said in a comforting definite tone.

"I've never seen him this….this…..broken." Hermione broke into tears. Lupin's expression turned grave.

Ron put a comforting hand on Hermione, "Let's go see what Dumbledore has to say. He might have good news." They slowly made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was unreadable as he looked around his office at the occupants; the entire Weasley family (excluding Percy), Hermione, Remus, and Severus. Everyone in the room was waiting for him to speak, some with hopeful faces. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm not certain, but I believe I found what is happening to Harry."

There was a collective question of "What?" as hope rose in the room.

"I believe Voldormort has cast a spell on him." Everyone gasped. "I think it is a much stronger darker version of the Imperius Curse. I believe Voldormort is trying to control Harry, but Harry is fighting it." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "It seems that he can hold Voldormort off unless he is very emotional, but then it even seems Harry can win because Harry doesn't want to kill anyone."

"That fucking evil discusting piece of shit should just go to hell." Ron said in a disgusted and angry tone, but with a hint of fear.

"Why Harry? Why can't that mean old bastard leave Harry alone?" Ginny cried.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He felt it was Harry's decision when to tell them.

"What can we do to help him?" Hermione was crying and scared, but very determined.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at how true a Gryffindor she was. "I know that you have heard this; but even if Harry thinks he is endangering you, I want you to take him to the Burrow. I will put up extra protection, and we are setting up a watch by the Order." Dumbledore watched their reactions.

"Of course he can stay at our place, we love having him." Mrs. Weasley said happily, though her eyes were sad.

"Certainly headquarters would be safer." Snape broke in. The entire room scowled at him.

"You insensitive bastard!" Lupin yelled clearly pissed.

"I believe that would not be good for Harry; the Borrow is plenty safe." Dumbledore agreed with Lupin.

"But what about the curse?" the twins asked in unison.

Dumbledore looked almost helpless at this, "Harry has to fight it on his own; the only thing we can do is make sure he knows he is loved,"

"This is too big a burden for such a young boy." Mr. Weasley was grim. The group agreed, even Snape.

**K9marauder**

Harry woke to find himself surrounded by a sea of red. He knew that it was the Weasley family. He groaned to himself, 'Why are they here, I don't want them hurt.'

"These might help." Hermione said handing him his glasses. His vision came into view; indeed the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore were all watching him.

"Are you ready to go to the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a somewhat mothering tone. Harry's eyes went wide in horror.

"Certainly we're not that bad." Charlie chuckled.

"No…I….I….can't." Harry was horrified.

"Yes you can." Mrs. Weasley was stern.

"Harry, I think you should spend the rest of vacation at the Burrow." Dumbledore insisted.

"It's too dangerous…." Harry was petrified thinking 'for them.'

"Nah, we have plenty of wards." Bill was dismissive.

"You can come peacefully…." Fred started.

"Or we can force you." George finished.

"But either way your coming." Ginny added to her brothers.

Harry was ready to bolt when Ron and Hermione grabbed his shoulders. Harry soon felt a jerk behind his navel, as he was portkeyed to the Burrow. "Dammit, I can't stay here. I'm too dangerous." Harry yelled at his friends.

"Harry you are not dangerous; Voldormort is." Ron yelled back.

Harry's eyes became glassy, "Exactly my point." Harry turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Harry you can't go." Hermione pleaded.

"I have to." Harry was solemn and didn't turn to address her. Just as Harry reached the door a spell flew past him. He turned around knowing the door was locked. "Let me go." Harry said half pleading half demanding.

"I can't." was Mr. Weasleys calm caring response.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not safe for me to be here."

"Don't you worry about that. Now go get settled in, and washed up. Supper will be in an hour." Mrs. Weasley cheerfully instructed.

"Come on." Ron led Harry upstairs.

**K9marauder**

Harry woke up screaming, as he did every night; it was the filth night he was at the Burrow.

Ron looked at him quizzically, "You all right mate?" Harry waved him off, and curled up under his blankets. "It might help if you talk about them." Ron said to his friend.

"I won't burden anyone with them." Harry answered. 

**K9marauder**

Harry was running frantically through the Forbidden Forest. Their were agonizing screams coming from directly in front of him, and were loud enough that he could swear the person could be no more than five feet away. He had been running for what seemed like hours; the screams never getting closer, but always getting worse. Finally, he skidded to a stop to see himself with his wand pointed at a screaming man. As soon as he came into the clearing the screaming stopped, and his other self looked at him.

Harry looked at himself in horror; he looked even more evil than Voldormort. "There is great power here!" his other self said as Voldormort strolled up beside him.

"Join us Harry!" Voldormort said.

"NEVER!" Harry yelled into the darkness of Ron's room. There was a loud thud and a lot of footsteps.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione sat beside him on his bed. Harry looked at the doorway to see every Weasley somehow crammed in the small space with faces full of worry.

"Err….nothing….sorry." Harry replied full of fear and embarrassment.

Ron sprung up off the floor. He looked at Harry, and then motioned to his family that he and Hermione would take care of it. They all reluctantly left. Ron turned back to Harry, "You okay mate?"

"I shouldn't be here." Harry's voice was full of fear. Harry turned away from his friends; curling up in the corner, and hiding himself from them. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, neither wanting to leave Harry.

**K9marauder**

Ron and Hermione sat on the grass behind the Weasley's house; watching Harry. After the first week of being there Harry had taken to secluding himself from everyone. He would sit at the edge of the wards under a large tree, and stare into the small forest that was there. Despite everything Mrs. Weasley said to him, the most he ever ate was a sandwich a day, and would only go into the house if he thought everyone was asleep; when they woke up he was again under "his" tree. The only responses he would give were quiet pleas for them to leave him alone, or him shrinking away even farther. So by his 16th birthday he was barely a skeleton, as white as Malfoy, and his eyes seemed to belong to someone older than Dumbledore.

Hermione almost cried every time she looked at him, "Why him? Why can't we help him?"

Ron would just stare at his shoes and feel helpless that he, probably the closest person to Harry, couldn't do a dam thing.

"How's he doing?" Lupin's voice broke into their thoughts.

"Worse." was Ron's worried blunt response.

Lupin frowned, "I should go talk to him."

"It won't help." Hermione was about to cry as she thought. 'It's his god dam birthday, he's supposed to be happy; but no that bastard Voldormort can't leave him alone for one second. But why? It has to be bigger than the fact that Harry was the cause of his first downfall. There has to be more to it, or why would he have needed Harry's blood?'

Lupin had taken over as guardian since Sirius' death; he felt it was his responsibility, "I have to try." Lupin took off towards Harry. 

**K9marauder**

A short while later Lupin and Harry came strolling up to the house. Harry was reluctant and unsure. For the first time since he arrived at the Burrow he looked at Hermione and Ron with a small smile. This made Hermione almost jump through the roof in excitement, but it also made her even sadder. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under his eyes were almost unbearable. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Lupin tried to make his birthday as happy as possible. Harry had seemed to enjoy himself, but was always tense and afraid. He was opening his presents at the picnic table they had set up; when he stopped at a small rumbled package. It had Happy Birthday Harry written on it in Hagrid's scribble. Harry opened it to find two boxes, a small one and a larger one. Harry grabbed the larger one, upon opening it Harry found a birthday cake. It looked exactly like his the first cake the half-giant made him. A small tear ran down Harry's cheek then he turned to the other box. None of the Weasleys moved; except the twins who were secretly bringing something up behind Harry. When Harry opened the box a small note and a set of keys fell out. Harry looked confused at the keys. He turned to the note: This was Sirius' when he was younger. I thought you should have it. Harry looked closer at the keys. "Surprise!" the twins shouted; standing on either side of a very large gleaming motorcycle. Harry looked at it stunned, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The rest of the night was spent riding it; Harry's heart ached at the thought of Sirius, but he wore the only true smile he would have during this summer.

**K9marauder**

It was the middle of August when the Hogwarts letters came. "We are not going back to Hogwarts!" the twins yelled at their mother clutching letters in their fists.

"Yes you are." Mrs. Weasley yelled back.

"We are adults, and have our own business now! We don't need to finish school." they yelled again.

Mrs. Weasley became stern and authoritive, "The shop can wait, and you know that there are other reasons for you to go." The twins were defeated.

**K9marauder**

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry all boarded the Hogwarts express on September 1. Harry was even tenser as the group made it to the train. They quickly found a secluded compartment at the back of the train. Harry by the window, with Hermione beside him, and Ron on her other side. The twins and Ginny were on the other side of the compartment deep in discussion about upcoming pranks. Hermione and Ron left early on to attend their prefect meeting, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. He sat there in silence watching the scenery fly past. He was fingering a large gold badge he had in his pocket. 'How in the hell did I become Quidditch Captain', Harry thought. The slow rocking of the train slowly put him to sleep. 

**K9marauder**

Harry woke up on a small rocky hilltop. It was very dark, but an emerald green fire cast a dim light around him. He looked around and squinted in the light. There were a number of people lying unconscious in a circle around the fire. A tall dark figure came walking towards him. Soft determined green eyes stared into cold hard evil ones.

"Come on Harry, there is more power down this road than you know." His other self said.

"Never. I won't become a dark wizard." Harry replied.

"It is in your blood, I can feel it. Can't you?" Voldormort's cold voice pierced the night.

"I am not dark." Harry was fiercer.

"Yes Harry. We are, if you just accept." His other self was cool and calm, but almost pleading for the power.

"No." Harry was not giving in.

Voldormort let out a high evil laugh. "I have other ways of persuasion." Voldormort twitched his wand and two bodies levitated over. Harry gasped, it was Ron and Hermione; a recent fight evident.

"Leave them out of this!!" Harry yelled at Voldormort.

"Harry you have very few weaknesses, but I have found them. Rather easy to manipulate you with it if I have to." Voldormort grinned in satisfaction, with a wave of his wand images of everyone Harry cared about, some he didn't even know about yet but would soon, started to swirl around him. Voldormort sneered, "If you don't join me in 24 hours I will snuff them out." Voldormort twitched his wand each image showed a horrible death. "One by One." Voldormort grinned in satisfaction.

"You bastard!!" Harry's voice was low and menacing.

Harry sat up abruptly, stiff and still. He slowly looked into the opposite corner of the compartment. He locked eyes with Ginny; she looked at him worriedly. The dream finally hit Harry; hard. He started to hyperventilate; 'Shit I have to leave. I can't put them in anymore danger'; Harry's mind was racing.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry quickly stood up, and reached for his trunk.

"Calm down Harry." The twins grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I…I…can't" Harry looked at each like a trapped animal. He wrenched himself free from their grip, and took a step towards the door. Ginny grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Harry stopped, "Please let me go."

"Harry, don't." Ginny pleaded. Harry started to tremble, the window shattered behind him. The twins quickly repaired it, the three red-heads watched Harry's every move; dam if they would let him leave. "Harry?" Ginny stepped in front of him. Green eyes met brown.

"Ginny." Harry whispered, and then he slunk back into his seat.

A loud banging on the door caused the Weasleys to jump in surprise. The twins opened the door, blocking it, so nobody could see in. "Malfoy." George greeted with disgust.

"What's going on in here? I heard something break." Malfoy calmly replied.

"Nothing." Fred moved so he could see the compartment, except Harry.

Malfoy was displeased, "Mark my words! One tiny fuck up and both of you will belong to Snape for the entire year."

The twins laughed and slammed the door shut. "Ginny get Ron and Hermione." They instructed.

**K9marauder**

Hermione was back in her seat, the compartment was silent. Harry was hugging his knees on his seat, with his face buried in his robes. He hadn't moved since he sat there. About an hour after they all noticed a dark red aura surround Harry. Hermione had tried to touch him when she came in, after Ginny had told them what happened. He started to tremble at her touch, so she took her hand away. That short contact was what Hermione had been thinking about. She sensed Harry was fighting about a hundred things at once; mostly himself. She stared at him; he hadn't grown since the beginning of the summer, but he had lost an alarming amount of wait. He was so pale he could have been dead, and if one could look into his eyes all you could see was fear and pain, pain worse than any Cruciatus curse. How the hell was he supposed to deal with school like this? The train slowed and they realized they were pulling into Hogsmeade.

**K9marauder**

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 2. What will Harry do? Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Facing Fears

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling, a few are my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**The Power of Four Chapter 3: Facing Fears**

The students quickly began to file off the train, but Harry didn't move.

"Harry? We're here." Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. The aura wavered and was gone.

Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief 'I am so going to have to talk to Dumbledore' she thought.

"Gin, I really shouldn't be here." Harry's voice was weak.

"Harry!" Fred said in such an authoritive voice Harry couldn't help, but look up.

"Quit with that talk. Now come on." George was equally authoritive.

Harry slowly got up. Ginny quickly hooked her arm through his. She wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Seeing that the three Weasleys would make sure Harry got to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron left for prefect duties. Ginny pulled Harry out of the train and to the carriages, the twins following closely behind. Harry was uneasy, but let Ginny lead him. When they got to a carriage he stopped dead. Seeing the threshals brought back memories of Sirius' death.

"Come on Harry." Ginny urged. He reluctantly climbed into the carriage. Nobody said anything during the ride to the castle.

**K9marauder**

Ron and Hermione motioned for Harry and the Three Weasleys to sit by them at the huge Gryffindor table. Harry sat beside Hermione and the three Weasleys sat on the other side of the table (Ron on the other side of Hermione). The twins' presence caused a wave of exited murmur at the table.

"Hey Guys!" Neville greeted sitting down beside Harry.

"Hey Neville!" they responded.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Well, the shop was booming. We could barely keep up." George broke in. The small group soon got into a discussion about pranks and Quidditch. They were only vaguely aware that the sorting hat had been brought out and started its song. Then the sorting hat's voice boomed louder than ever before and had a very serious tone.

_Listen all for I warn again._

_I tried once before, but nobody heeded what I had to say._

_So now I must be blunt._

_Secrets will be revealed._

_Friendships broken._

_Alliances betrayed._

_Lives lost._

_For it is war; the end is near._

_If the youth of this society cannot ban together within these walls._

_I fear all is lost,_

_and the Potters will not prevail._

Not even the unsorted first years dared to breathe; the hall was eerily quiet. All eyes slowly turned to Harry. Everyone sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Harry not able to stand the stares any longer swung himself out of his seat and started for the doors.

"Stop right there Potter!" Snape's voice broke the silence.

Harry stopped; turned on his heel he was facing Snape. Snape was standing at the head table with his wand on Harry. "You think you can stop me?" Harry's voice was cold and daring.

Snape stayed cool and calm, fingering his wand that nobody could see. "STUPEFY!!!" Snape bellowed.

Harry didn't flinch as the red jet approached. The rest of the hall tensed as it came close to Harry. It hit him square in the chest; Harry just smiled. Everyone gasped. "Kind of weak Severus…. Try mine!! STUPEFY!!!"

The spell left Harry's wand. The red jet was ten times brighter then the professors'. Snape jumped out of the way skidding across the floor. The spell hit the wall, causing a large cloud of dust, and leaving a large hole. The Hall was silent as Snape slowly stood. He examined the wall before turning back to Harry, but the boy was gone.

"Some savior you got there!!!" Malfoy yelled through his laughter. "Attacks a teacher then runs off! All because off a stupid hat!!!" Malfoy along with the entire Slytherin table were laughing loudly.

"STUPIFY!!!!" the spell sent Malfoy flying out of his seat. He hit the wall before slumping into a crumpled heap. The hall's attention turned to a lone Gryffindor boy that was clutching his wand. "Never say anything like that again!!" Neville was trembling with rage.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM!!!" McGonagall scolded. Neville ignored her; he swiftly began to make his way towards the doors that were cracked open.

"STUPEFY!!!" Malfoy was stumbling to his feet, after being eneverated.

"Protego!" Hermione jumped between Malfoy and Neville causing the spell to bounce away harmlessly. She quickly ran after Neville and Harry.

Ron sat on the bench dumbfounded, "Bloody Hell!" Ron disappeared through the doors.

"Shit!" a sixth year Ravenclaw boy muttered to himself before jumping over the table and running out the doors.

The Hall broke into confusion. "I think you better resolve this quickly, or he might kill you." Dumbledore whispered to the Potions Master before standing up. "SILENCE!!!"

**K9marauder**

Harry left the castle at a slow purposeful stride; not looking back. He soon found himself deep within the Forbidden Forest. Still in a confused dazed he slumped down next to a rather large tree deep within the forest. The sorting hats words still ringing in his ears, "The Potters will not prevail." 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' he thought. There was a rustling off to his right.

"Lumos!" He spun around to a standing position. He squinted into the pitch black of the night, just outside of his wands ring of light. A large black creature stepped forward; undaunted. Harry looked at the large threshal. The two just stayed there face to face.

"Let's finish this." Harry whispered jumping onto the large animals back. Harry raced off into the night yet again.

**K9marauder**

Neville stopped dead once outside of the castle, "Dammit Harry; where are you?" Neville sighed heavily and took a step towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Neville, do you know where Harry went?" Hermione was out of breath and frantic.

He immediately shook his head. "We should split up to cover more ground."

"Wait up; where is he?" Ron fidgeted with his wand, anxious for a positive answer.

"We don't know; now let's get searching." Hermione started thinking the most likely place Harry could be. "Neville you take the….."

"NO!!! Come with me." The Ravenclaw boy yelled. The three Gryffindors turned to him thoroughly confused.

"Who…" Ron started.

"Get in!" the Ravenclaw ordered cutting Ron off.

"What?" Hermione started looking around; eyes finally finding their target.

**K9marauder**

The Great Hall was immediately quiet, all attention turned to Dumbledore; the unsorted first years trembling in fear. "We still have students that need to be sorted. Let the sorting commence." Dumbledore tried to sound enthusiastic. He then turned to the teachers,"Hagrid, Firenze; check the forest. Rolanda fly over the grounds. Severus Hogsmeade. Pomona, Septima check the castle. We must hurry!" The professors quickly left on their search. Dumbledore whispered into Poppy's ear, "You might want to go to the hospital, I have a feeling things won't go well tonight." She gave a slight nod, before heading out of the Great Hall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

**K9marauder**

Once outside the Great Hall the professors broke into all out running. Snape turned towards the Headmasters office. He ran to the fire place "The Three Broomsticks" Snape didn't pause once through the fire place. He quickly made his way through Hogsmeade's streets.

Madame Hooch made her way to the broomshed, grabbing the fastest broom available. Ironically, it was Harry's Firebolt. She flew high taking on the highly familiar position as seeker, but she was seeking something much more important than any snitch.

Hagrid and Firenze were at Hagrid's cabin in no time; Hagrid's long strides easily keeping pace with Firenze's gallop. Hagrid grabbed his crossbow and a pair of lanterns; Fang now loyally following Hagrid.

Sprout made her way to the dungeons. She hated them, but knew them well because of her many dealings with the Potions Masters of Hogwarts. Vector headed up the stairs to Gryffindor tower; taking two steps at a time, like she did when she was a student.

A light flashed across the night sky. Vector skidded to a halt in front of a large window. Sprout opened the doorway from the dungeon hallway to outside the castle, a little known exit. Hagrid and Firenze froze on the edge of the forest, gazes turning upwards. Madame Hooch did a complicated loop on the broom, needed at the speed she was going. That's when they saw it. A flying muggle car passed out of the farthest of Hogwarts wards, traveling to fast for Madame Hooch to even try and give chase.

However, that's not what was going on in Hogsmeade. Snape stepped out of a dark alley into the middle of a large street. Dim street lights and moonlight were all that lit the town. When it got considerably darker his gaze turned upward, but his jaw dropped. "It can't be!" he gasped.

**K9marauder**

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were currently in the Ravenclaw's magical car. After ordering them to get in he hadn't said a word. He was messing with instruments that the three Gryffindors had never seen before, they looked muggle; all the while the cars speed kept climbing soon over 200 mph. Finally the instruments gave a printout on a small television screen in the dash. "Fuck!! Hold on!" The Ravenclaw pushed in the clutch and threw it into yet another gear, with practiced ease. The engine roared as the car picked up speed even faster.

"Don't you think we should slow down?!" Neville asked, never liking speed or heights.

"NO, the dam fool is on the alpha threshal, he's got a head start, and the dumb fuck is headed straight to RIDDLE MANSION!!" the Ravenclaw shouted.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HARRY LIKE THAT!!!" Ron roared.

"We'll settle that later!! Right now we just have to stop him!" the Ravenclaw hit a button on the Dash giving the car another speed jump, now well over 350 mph.

"Riddle Mansion?" Hermione asked softly, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." The Ravenclaw focused on the instruments again.

"Voldormort?" Neville was tense, looking to Ron for conformation. Ron gave a small nod.

**K9marauder**

"Slytherin!!"

Michel Zandall, the last first year to be sorted, made his way over to the Slytherin Table. Dumbledore stood, "Without further ado!!" He clapped his hands causing the feast to appear. The first years were still in awe of everything that was happening, but the upper years were restless. Especially the fifth, sixth, and seventh years, they knew that weird shit always happened when Harry Potter was present, but this was above and beyond. The whispers grew into loud talk and the speculation grew into rumors. Over half of the staff had left, what the hat said, Harry's friends' reactions, but above all Harry's reaction painted a very uneasy picture. Their food sat forgotten. Everyone was to busy too see two redheads slip out of the great hall.

**K9marauder**

Snape was frantic, there was no possible way that could have been what he thought it was, but with Harry weirder things have happened. He ran through alleys, across streets, and through The Three Broomsticks; not once slowing from his run. He was still running when he came out of Dumbledore's fireplace. He ran through the halls towards the Great Hall. Not even noticing Septima hurrying down the stairs.

Hagrid immediately turned back to the castle in an all out run; his large feet leaving deep impressions in the grass. Firenze galloped into the Forbidden Forest; traveling as fast as any unicorn.

Madame Hooch saw the taillights of the car give a jolt of speed; out of the corner of her eye she saw Hagrid running to the castle. 'There's only one thing for me to do then!' she thought, before flattening herself out on the broom and giving a futile chase.

Professor sprout was stunned at the happenings on the grounds of Hogwarts. 'Merlin; please protect those teenagers, and give Rolanda the speed of a phoenix.' She thought; a tear ran down her aged face before she turned back to the great hall.

**K9marauder**

Dumbledore sat heavily back into his chair. 'Merlin, please bring them back alive.' Seeing the food was forgotten Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back, but I'm sure you all had a long day and now need some rest; off to bed." There was a scrambling for the students to follow their prefects; Gryffindor had to follow the Head Girl, Katie Bell. The Hall was soon empty of students; the professors stood in silence. "What did you find?" Dumbledore broke the silence; his voice old and tired.

The Weasley twins stepped out of a secret passage. "Not much just that the Ravenclaw was Sanjay Cooke."

"What secrets do you hold dear boy?" Dumbledore muttered under his breath at this information.

The large doors leading to the grounds flew open as Hagrid ran in, "Dumbledore, their flyin' away. They're in a car!" Hagrid's bellows got the groups attention as he came up to the head table; crossbow in one hand and pink umbrella in the other. Fang was loyally at his side carrying the lantern.

"What how'd they get the Angelina?" the twins were genuinely surprised.

"Na, that old junker has gone wild; won't come near the edge." Hagrid automatically answered.

McGonagall looked sternly at the twins, "Did your father….."

Snape burst through the group stopping in the center holding his side panting heavily, "That….blasted…..boy's……on……the…..alpha……threshal."

"What? Ronan? That can't be; he'd tear Harry apart!" Hagrid's voice cracked slightly.

"Harry has dealt with Fluffy, and killed a Basilisk; riding the alpha threshal is no surprise." Dumbledore tried to reassure the staff. "Which way were they headed?" CRACK! Lightning shot across the ceiling of the Great Hall.

**K9marauder**

The car jolted sideways as another gust of wind hit it. The rain pounded down on the car, thunder overpowered the cars engine, and lightning flashed around then. Sanjay never slowed.

"Are y-you s-s-sure we can make it?" Neville asked, shaking in the passenger seat.

Sanjay's eyes light up in anger and frustration, his driving became more determined, "We have to."

**K9marauder**

Madame Hooch flew on; she was getting pounded in the storm. She could no longer see the car, just hope they stayed traveling in a straight line. The storm forced her to fly low; only meters above the rooftops.

**K9marauder**

The threshal landed outside of a large rundown old manor. Harry jumped off immediately; he gave the animal a pat on the neck before heading toward the mansion. With a 'Whoosh' the threshal had taken off. Harry approached the door; it flew open before he even reached for the knob. He determinedly made his way through the halls to the sitting room at the back, the heart of Voldormort's lair. He didn't encounter a single Death Eater, his footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Ah Harry I see you have come to a decision on my proposition." Voldormort greeted from his large chair in front of the fire place. "Come here my boy. We will be great together."

"NEVER!" Harry shouted, gripping his wand fiercely.

"Well then, you have made a grave mistake in coming here." Voldormort sneered; taking out his wand.

"Not a good idea Tom." Harry gave a twitch of his wand. Voldormort's wand flew into his hand. Another twitch and he was forced to stand facing Harry. "Tom you are no more a pureblood than I; technically less. Yet you've attacked or murdered thousands of muggles and muggle-borns." Harry twisted his wrist, making it look like Voldormort was chained to a wall. "You torture people just to hear their screams." The magic holding Voldormort pulled on him even more, until his shoulders gave sickening cracks as they dislocated. "You have torn apart countless families, leaving behind helpless children; children that are now orphans!" Harry was growing angrier by the second. "I have seen the effects you've had on my friends!!" Harry's eyes began to glow with hatred. "You have been a thorn in the side of the wizarding world for to long!!" The raw magic around Voldormort began crushing him; two more cracks were his ribs breaking. "You killed my PARENTS!!!" Voldormort flew up against the fireplace; with such force that century old dust fell from the ceiling. "Making me live with those assholes!" The house groaned as a large crack formed around the fireplace. "You tried to kill GINNY!!" The fireplace shifted back, and another series of cracks signaled that Voldormort's hands were crushed. "And you have this incessant snake under your control!!" Harry waved his wand at the large snake that was ready to strike. Nagini fell to the ground before turning to ash. "You killed Cedric!!" The fireplace was now halfway out of the house. Harry started to tremble in rage. "You are the reason Sirius is dead!!" Harry's voice was low and cold. The raw magic, that was around Voldormort, pulsed breaking every bone in his body. "You fucking piece of shit have bean USING ME!!!" Another pulse and the fireplace was sitting a good three meters from the house. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE!!!" A bolt of magic flew from Harry's wand; it hit Voldormort square in the chest. The fireplace crumbled behind him. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!" A bright white light left Harry's wand. It hit Voldormort, engulfing him. Then with explosive force it threw the limp body against a large tree. Harry stayed rooted to his spot; watching the limp body, daring it to move. The rain pounding against him.

**K9marauder**

"We're almost there." Sanjay broke his silence. He slowed the car getting ready to land. A flash of lightning lit up the hill that held Riddle Mansion; a clap of thunder followed.

"There it is!" Hermione shouted anxiously.

A bright magical light flashed behind the manor. "NOOOOO!!!!!" They all shouted.

**K9marauder**

Sanjay quickly and roughly landed behind the manor. He Jumped out of his car, wand in hand. The headlights fell on two figures; one was crumpled into a ball next to a large tree, the other was standing like a statue over it. "Show yourself!!" Sanjay commanded. The figure slowly turned, wand raised. A pair of glasses reflected in the headlights. "Harry?" Sanjay was trembling in fear; a slow nod of the head. "Merlin, we need to get you back to Hogwarts." Sanjay said relieved. He took a step forward; just as a large fireball left Harry's wand. "AAAHHHH!!" Sanjay dove to the ground. The fireball hit the house causing it to burst into flames.

"Harry?" Hermione asked getting out of the car. He slowly turned her gaze to the group of Gryffindors. He met each of their eyes before turning back to the Ravenclaw.

Sanjay picked himself up, he met Harry's eyes. Harry collapsed. "SHIT!!" Sanjay yelled, quickly picking Harry up. "GET IN THE BACK!!" he commanded. The Gryffindors quickly obeyed. The Ravenclaw buckled Harry in the passenger seat, before getting in himself. "HOLD ON!! Hold on Harry." He commanded. They were off; flying away from the burning mansion, back to Hogwarts.

**K9marauder**

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 3. What's with the Sorting Hat? Who exactly is Sanjay? Is Voldormort Dead? How about Harry? I hope you liked it, I tried for a lot of action. Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Disclaimer:** Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling, a few are my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :) 

**The Power of Four Chapter 4: Consequences **

Septima ran into the Great Hall. "Rolanda went after them, on a broom!!!!" She yelled at the group of Hogwarts staff members. "That flying car is heading too fast she'll never catch them; especially in this weather!"

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He had to count on Harry's luck, a car full of teenagers, and a Flying Instructor; no doubt in a fight against Voldormort. They were all very talented, but he feared it would be a one sided fight against them. They were well out of a locating spells range, not to mention traveling too fast. "Rolanda can take care of herself, so can the teens. Nevertheless we need to pull together every resource we have to help them."

"DUMBLEDORE, there are Death Eater attacks everywhere!!" Remus Lupin shouted as he ran through the large doors from Hogwarts' Grounds. "Aurors are doing what they can, but they need help! Gather the Order and help." Remus stopped in front of Dumbledore gasping for breath.

The group of teachers gave a collective sigh of relief. Remus was confused and angry. "This is good news; they may have a chance. We must still help, gather resources help the fighting, but keep an eye out for them. If there is any sign of them leave the fight!" Dumbledore ordered.

Remus was entirely confused, "What's been going on here!"

"That blasted Potter boy decided to go after Voldormort, and his idiotic friends decided to rescue him. We have no clue on Voldormort's or Potter's position." Snape drawled.

"What!?! You're just standing here? You should be looking for them!!" Lupin was furious; Dumbledore was supposed to protect Harry.

"Exactly what we are doing werewolf!" Snape drawled again.

"And you wonder why Harry wants to kill you." Remus growled. A flicker of emotion passed over Snape's black eyes.

Firenze came galloping up, "Ronan has returned! He left Harry at Riddle Manor!" He informed the group.

"So Harry has done what I feared; we must Hurry we don't have much time!!" Dumbledore was the first to recover from the shock of the vital information.

**K9marauder**

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Hermione asked from the back seat of the small two door car.

"I don't know." The Ravenclaw quietly replied. He again had the cars speed maxed out at well over 350 mph.

"Hey, who are you anyway, and how did you find out where Harry was going?" Ron was truly confused by the mysterious Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaw let out a hollow laugh, "Such a good question, I'm Sanjay Cooke, a foreign exchange student from America. I found him so quickly because of something called technology." Sanjay paused for a moment, "Hermione the main doors are loaded with wards aren't they?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"Harry your going to owe me big for this" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"SLOW DOWN!!!" Neville shouted, almost crying.

**K9marauder**

The professors were running full speed through the Great Hall to the partially open main doors. Surprisingly, the old headmaster was is the lead. A bright light flashed across the doorway; Dumbledore and Hagrid ran even faster to the grounds, by now they were quickly leaving the others behind. The bright light flashed again, and a low rumble could be heard. Lightning struck behind the bright light revealing a flying car.

"Dere de are!!!!!" Hagrid shouted, just when the bright light became two headlights; the low rumble increased. "Professor Dumbledore de ain't slowin' down!!!" The car crashed through the doors, sending chunks of wood everywhere. The front of the car caved in, the headlights busted, and went out. "No!!" Hagrid yelled as he grabbed the old headmaster by the shoulder and flung him into the group of running professors, causing a tangled mess of limbs. The car touched down immediately after crashing through the doors; the high-pitch screech of brakes and tires squealing resonated throughout the castle. All four tires locked the car hit the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables; the benches and table supports splintered like toothpicks, while the tabletops rode over the hoods of the car; smashing the supercharger, and the windshield. After throwing Dumbledore Hagrid turned back to the car; he had no time. The car hit his legs, mid-shin; the snapping of the half-giant's bones was clearly heard throughout the hall. Hagrid collapsed on the hood of the car, crushing the hood and most of the engine. The car quickly came to a halt with the half-giant's added weight.

**K9marauder**

The hall was quiet; none of the occupants moved. The dead silent of the hall only lasted for a few seconds. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity for Sanjay though. All the Ravenclaw could think was, 'What had he done? Did he kill anyone? Was Hagrid going to be alright? What about Harry? Harry?' He immediately looked over at the small Gryffindor. He was as good as when they found him. 'Shit. He needs to get to the Hospital Wing.' Sanjay reached over Harry to open the car door, his was blocked by the Gryffindor table. Once he got it open he carefully crawled over Harry. When he was out of the car he began to get Harry out.

"What is the meaning of this!!" Snape bellowed. "You will get expelled for this!!!!!!!!"

"Harry NEEDS HELP!!" the American bit back.

"That is no…………"

"SHUT IT SNAPE!!!!!!!!" Hagrid cut in, slowly turning into a sitting position on the car. He winced when he felt both legs move where they weren't supposed to. During his movements the car groaned and buckled further. He put one massive hand on his head; as he had a terrible headache. Sanjay ignored the teachers; he picked Harry up, and started his way to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was the next to get out of the car, "Sanjay you shouldn't ha….." She gasped when she saw the state of the Great Hall, Hagrid, and the other professors. "Hagrid are you okay? How's Harry? Professors?"

"Fine Ms. Granger, we must get Harry and Hagrid to Poppy." Dumbledore ordered. Snape was about to protest. "Later Severus! Get Hagrid to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore gave no room for argument. Ron and Neville stepped out of the battered car. They ran past Hermione to the Ravenclaw that was slowly making his way up the stairs, with Harry in his arms. Hermione was shaken out of her shock, she ran to catch up with the other teens. Dumbledore watched the teens, "Minerva go with them, Severus help Hagrid, Filius try to straighten this up, Septima find Rolanda, Pomona make sure the students are calm, everyone else let us help the Aurors."

**K9marauder**

The teenagers entered the Hospital Wing to a waiting Madame Pomfrey. Sanjay was still carrying Harry.

Ron's famous Weasley temper was flaring, 'How dare this American not let him carry Harry up; he was his best friend.'

Hermione was full of worry, 'Was Harry going to be alright? How big of trouble were they in?'

Neville was worried about his friend, but just as confused about the situation, 'Why was Sanjay acting the way he was?'

Madame Pomfrey wasted no time getting to work on Harry. She directed the Ravenclaw to the bed she knew Harry liked best, then began muttering spells and waving her wand in complicated movements. The teenagers stood back, watching the proceedings. She summoned a tray full of potions; grabbing at least ten of the vials she proceeded in pouring them down Harry's throat. McGonagall was helping the Mediwitch in any way she could.

The doors to the infirmary burst open; Hagrid was floated through on what appeared to be a portion of tabletop, Snape followed with his wand in the air. Madame Pomfrey only spared them a glance. McGonagall ushered them to a large empty corner, with a wave of her wand and an incantation the piece of tabletop turned into a large soft bed. Madame Pomfrey stopped working on Harry, but never took her eyes off him. She was muttering under her breath for awhile before turning to the teens, "Give me his wand." She ordered. Sanjay quirked an eyebrow when he handed her the eleven inch piece of holly. "Severus would you care to help me? Minerva….." She trailed off waving a hand at the group of teenagers.

McGonagall handed Hagrid a couple of vials of potions before ushering the protesting teens out of the Hospital towards her office. Snape dusted his hands off "What requires my service?" He curled his lip in distaste when he looked at the Gryffindor lying on the hospital bed Madame Pomfrey was standing beside.

Not even looking at the potions master she handed him the teens wand, "Spell Revealing." Snape raised an eyebrow but took the wand. He placed the tip of his wand on the tip of Harry's wand. He muttered a little known incantation while slowly pulling the wands apart. The infirmary was bathed in a brilliant white light. Snape stared in shock first at the wand then at the small teenager lying on the bed in front of him. The Mediwitch's eyes became glassy. "I've done all I can…. Either he can handle the after effects of channeling raw magic or he…… cannot." For the first time in her entire medical career she thought she might lose a patient. She began to quietly work on Hagrid's battered body.

"Don' worry Poppy he'll pull through. Wit that heart of his he always does." Hagrid slurred through the haze of potions.

**K9marauder**

The three Gryffindors sat on the stiff chairs in front of their head of house the lone Ravenclaw paced the back of the room. McGonagall sat behind her desk and studied the four sixth years. She saw worry on all of their faces. She understood Ron and Hermione's reactions to the events of the night, though she wouldn't admit it she was proud of the change she saw in Neville from the bumbling student he once was. The Ravenclaw confused her though; he was the first American to ever apply to Hogwarts, and the first exchange student in over fifty years. 'Why would he want to transfer to Hogwarts during such dark times? Why did he react the way he did? Why is he so concerned for Harry Potter? Why did he seem familiar?' were only a few of the questions running through her mind. "I must say that in all my years I have never seen such rash behavior from my students. I have never had to expel a student before, but this behavior requires that I expel four. On the first night of term no less" the three Gryffindors cringed under the words, the Ravenclaw stopped pacing and turned on the old professor, fuming. The deputy headmistress gave a small smile, "Nor could I be more proud." The teenagers' heads snapped up in disbelief. "Hmmmm Lets say 20 points from each of you for going into the Forbidden Forest without being accompanied, and two weeks detention." McGonagall gave a small laugh at the teenagers' expressions. "Five points each for teamwork. Now Mr. Cooke I believe you have some explaining to do." All attention turned to the Ravenclaw that was frozen in place.

"Ummm what would you like to know?" Sanjay said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just tell us why you did what you did." McGonagall gave him a small smirk. She may not figure things out as quickly as Dumbledore, but she hadn't lived this long without picking a few things up.

"AAAA…. Just trying to help a fellow student." He replied with a hopeful tone. There faces remained blank "He's the savior of the Wizarding World." He tried again.

"Your related." Neville guessed.

"But how?" Hermione's mind was working a million miles a minute.

"Distant cousins?" Ron asked.

"Brothers." McGonagall put in knowing she was close to figuring this American out.

"But that would make you….." Everything clicked into place in Hermiones mind.

"Twins." Sanjay finished her sentence. "Now that you figured that out can I go see my brother, and professor could you get me a portkey home I need to get ….. a few things." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the small office.

"You three should be off to bed." McGonagall ordered. The three Gryffindors followed the order without thinking twice.

**K9marauder**

Sanjay pushed through the infirmary doors, letting them bang against the stone walls, he never once slowed until he slumped into the chair beside Harry. "What do you think your doing?" Snape scowled from his position on the other side of the bed.

"I'm checking on how my brother is doing!" Sanjay said with a challenging tone.

"That's not pos…..Bu….Bu….But that means……" Snape's head was swirling from all the information he had obtained in the last hour.

"Yes that is what that means……. Just wait about another hour." Sanjay smiled evilly.

"Mr. ahhhh Potter!?!" McGonagall wasn't quite sure what to call the young Ravenclaw.

"Yes Professor? I'm Sanjay Cooke Potter." The American stifled a laugh.

"If you would come by my office tomorrow afternoon I will have that portkey ready." McGonagall glanced at the stunned Potions Master.

"Actually I was hoping to get dealt with tonight." Sanjay looked at her hopefully.

"Well I won't be able to accompany you until tomorrow, and your Head of House is busy at the time being." Sanjay cursed himself remembering what he did to the great hall. "So it will have to wait until tomorrow, and I understand you wanting to watch over your brother but you really should be off to bed."

"I'll take him." Snape finally spoke up. "I want to see if he's telling the truth."

Sanjay smirked evilly, "Why don't you just read my mind?" He raised an eyebrow, "If your sure you want to accompany me; then lets leave straight away."

**K9maraudrer**

The three Gryffindors walked silently back to Gryffindor tower. Once inside they collapsed on the furniture next to the fire. None of them made a sound; their minds were reeling as they stared into the crackling fire. "So what happened?" Ginny bounced up behind them. Ron jumped out of his chair; landing on the floor he scowled at his little sister.

"Quite the entrance ya made." Fred smiled.

"If it would have been done when the Great Hall was full; it would have rivaled our exit." George pouted.

"We'll have to work harder this year." Fred replied throwing an arm over his twins shoulders.

"Ron always was one for entrances…. He always gets the flying cars…" George continued to pout.

"I just can't believe it." Neville muttered.

"Believe what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Harry has a brother…." Ron clarified.

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"Harry is a twin." Hermione replied.

"Now this we have to hear." The Weasley twins moved closer interest piqued.

**K9marauder**

Sanjay and Snape portkeyed out of the infirmary around midnight. The infirmary was left empty except for a half-giant that was sleeping soundly and a restless teenager. No one noticed the teenager as he thrashed about, or when his vitals dropped dangerously low and he became still. No one even noticed the figure in dark robes as it approached his bed.

**K9marauder**

Rolanda finally landed in front of Riddle Manor. She looked on horrified as the roof caved in while the fire grew; turning everything to ash. She cautiously made her way around the burning structure. She looked around confused. There were ruts in the grass where the car landed and took off again. The fireplace was sitting in the middle of the backyard; a large hole was in the side of the house where it once was, the lone tree; with a puddle of blood at the base of its trunk. Looking around she saw nothing else the place was deserted. She glanced around once more before apparating to Hogsmeade.

**K9marauder**

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it, I tried for a few surprises. I'm sorry for the long wait for this short of a chapter. Will Harry be alright? Is Voldormort alive? What is Sanjay going to do next? Thanks, hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
